


We’s as Free as Fishes (Newsietober Day 14)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Newsietober 2019, Other, backstory?, based on Newsies live, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Davey Jacobs always craved freedom, and now he has it.





	We’s as Free as Fishes (Newsietober Day 14)

David Jacobs had always been envious of the newsboys he saw on the street. They never had to worry about school or homework, never had parents hovering over them making sure they got home before dark. They were free, wonderfully free, and Davey wanted a taste of that freedom. So when his dad lost his job, Davey immediately jumped at the opportunity to join them. He walked up to the square nervously, Les trailing behind him. The boys were yelling, laughing, playfighting. No one took notice of Davey at first, until an older boy caught sight of him. He walked over to Davey and Les, a blond boy with a crutch walking with him. He introduced himself as Jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan newsies, and the blond boy introduced himself as Crutchie Morris. 

Davey and Les sold with Jack that day, and Davey finally got a taste of that freedom that he’d been watching from a distance. It was invigorating, and he never wanted to go back to his old life, never again wanted to spend the day in a dimly-lit library with his nose in a dusty old book. He loved the feeling of running through the streets of New York, trying to sell papers to the heiresses and bankers walking past. He loved being  _ free _ , not having to tell anyone where he was going and when he expected to be back. This was living, really, truly  _ living _ , and Davey was addicted.

Then, as suddenly as this freedom had been given to him, it was yanked away. There was no way Davey could keep selling with paper prices at 60¢ per hundred. Almost immediately the solution popped into his head. A strike could force Pulitzer’s hand. A strike could give back that freedom he craved so desperately.


End file.
